


Stand By Me

by AloneShadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Like really slow, M/M, Not Betaed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Plot, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Steve is born with his powers AU, this is gonna be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Tony knew his life wasn't perfect. It got better in the last years- far from being perfect, but he thought nothing could have turned it upside down again... That was until a mysterious man happened to save his life. Now, Tony wants answers, and what a better way to get them than hiring said man as his personal bodyguard?[Or, how Steve Rogers's life could have been if he was born with his incredible powers.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the three long fics I started back in March, during the lockdown, and I'm so happy to finally go back into it because this story literally helped me not going insane. There are 8 chapters so far, basically the whole first part of the plot done, so I wanted to start editing it, hoping to get inspired and keep it going. 
> 
> Tags might change; rated M mostly (so far) because of slight description of torture in future chapters. It's a slow burn, a **very SLOW** burn because that's my jam. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

_“You truly are something else, aren’t you?”_

Steve quickly got used to hearing that all the time. That kind of comments thrown out so casually… Constantly being told how _amazing_ and _unique_ he was. So good, and so smart- and so strong. The last one, at least, he knew for a fact it wasn’t a lie: he was indeed strong. Way too strong for a _normal_ human being. Even his own mother knew her little boy was different from the others, since the moment he was born… 

One of his oldest memories, if not _the_ oldest he had, was about lifting a table all by himself, with one hand, when he was maybe three years old. He could remember his mother gasping and jumping so much she dropped their dinner, the bowl crashing into pieces on the floor of their little apartment, along with the food.

Steve could remember her blue, big eyes widening in shock and then… Then she started laughing. Not a sign of fear nor worry into her voice, and, as consequence, those emotions never reached Steve’s heart. Not until he turned ten, and his mother started to get sick. 

After that moment, there were no laughs in their home- not as much as before, even if she tried her best. 

It was then that the people dressed in black suits started to visit them often. Black suit and red tie… 

Steve saw them a few times, standing at their door, but his mother never let them in. She never smiled at them, and always told him to stay away from those people, and run back home if they ever tried approaching him outside. 

Steve never asked who they were or what they wanted, but he wasn’t a little kid anymore… He was growing up fast, and so were his powers. 

His mother never let him go to the public school, teaching him at home, and she was a hell of a teacher. They never talked about it, but Steve knew she was trying to protect him, keeping him and his powers secret to the rest of the world. 

“You need to be careful, alright? Never let your guard down, soldier,” she used to say as a joke- but her smile was telling a different story: it was an apologetic smile, and Steve always felt responsible for it… He knew he was different from the other kids, and that his powers could be dangerous, but he never hurt anyone. All he wanted was to stay with his mom… 

She tried her best to smile even the day he left their home, months later. She caressed his face, kissed his forehead, and told him that those people would have helped him control his powers… They were going to prepare him for the bright future she was sure was waiting for him. 

Steve stood next to her bed, holding her hand until the man in a black suit and red tie knocked on the door and told them it was time. 

“I know you will make me so proud, Stevie. Just be a good boy, alright? I’ll come to visit as soon as I’ll feel a bit better.” She said with tears in her eyes. 

Steve nodded because he wanted to believe her- because she never lied to him. Then, he left the house he loved so much, not knowing he would have never seen it again.

He was taken back to Brooklyn only once after that painful goodbye, to attend his mother's funeral, months later. People told him it happened during the night, and so suddenly… 

Watching the funeral from afar, a tear rolled down his face as neighbors he barely knew were leaving flowers on the grave. 

“I am so sorry, Steven.” Doctor Erskine said- he was the man that has been taking care of him for the last five months. “I am truly sorry.” 

Steve kept crying in silence, watching the flower placed under his mother’s name. He was alone now, a weird creature abandoned into the world… 

“But I want you to know that you are not alone,” The Doctor continued as if he could read his mind. Kneeling in front of him, his glasses slid a bit forward over his nose, “I promise you, I will make sure you will be able to live your life- a happy life, like your mother wanted.” 

Steve took a deep breath and looked at him. In the end, he nodded silently, and they hugged in the wind. 

He really wanted to believe that. He really wanted to fulfill his mother’s wish… 

The next three years served as training for him to control his powers and learn how to use his incredible strength. That wasn’t the army, as multiple people told him, but Steve felt as if he was being trained as a soldier, studying war and strategy as well as improving his combat skills.

It was after another year, as a fourteen-year-old boy, that the organization started sending him out on sporadic missions, the objectives switching from delivering data to escorting VIPs around the country. 

His strength kept growing along with his body, and he was slowly accepting the fact that that was his life now. He could even use his powers, if allowed, and everything was going just fine… Or, so he wanted to believe. 

“Don’t you want to leave this place, one day, Steven?” Erskine asked him while checking his pulse. He always had to check on him after a mission.

“Leave?” Steve frowned, sitting shirtless on the infirmary’s bed. “To go where?” 

“Well, to find your place in the world…? Your purpose. You are destined to greatness, I’m sure.” 

“I feel pretty great here too.” 

“This place is far from greatness, believe me. Here, we are done,” the Doctor said handing him back his shirt before putting his medical instruments away. “I’m sure you could do so much good out there…” 

“I doubt it. I’m in here so that the world is a safer place.” 

“Is that what you think?” Erskine frowned, turning to him, “That you are some kind of- danger to the world?” 

“We both know that I am.” He said, pulling down the shirt.

“Oh? Maybe I forgot, so remind me, how many people have you hurt since we met? Mh?” He asked, and Steve looked down. “You are special, yes, but that doesn’t make you a threat. I know you are up to become a great man, and proudly show it to the rest of the world, outside this facility.” 

Steve studied him and then lowered his gaze, voice sadder, “You don’t have to take care of me if you don’t want to anymore.” 

“What-? Oh dear boy, I didn’t mean it in that way!” He laughed sitting next to him. “I just don’t want you to waste your potential here. For them.” 

“Why not? You work for them too…?” 

Erskine took a deep breath. “Steven, this place… I’m starting to think it’s not as safe as it used to be. Especially not for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Nevermind. There is time to fix everything, I’m sure. To make things right.” 

Steve watched him standing, walking to his desk. He would have thought again about that first discussion only later on. 

In the next two years, they doubled Steve’s training, testing his skills against elite agents and soldiers; his missions outside also got progressively more violent, most of the time causing a few casualties, but, apparently, no one seemed to care but him. 

_“Don’t forget that no one can force you to hurt someone if you don’t want to. No matter what they say. Understood?”_ Erskine kept telling him before every mission. _“You are smart enough to decide that for yourself, and to know that killing is the last resort.”_

Steve knew that. Despite his strength, hurting people simply wasn’t in his DNA… That was until the mission at the factory happened: there were more enemies than expected, but Steve managed to keep the situation under control. On his way back to the extraction point, someone attacked him and, in the heat of the moment, he quickly disarmed the enemy and found himself pointing the gun at the man laying on the floor with his hands up. 

“Well done, Rogers,” his supervisor told him, reaching him. “Now kill him so we can leave.” 

Steve heard the words, but his finger didn’t pull the trigger. 

“I said kill him. It’s an order.” 

“He’s not a threat. He surrendered.” Steve said. 

“Are you disobeying a direct order, Rogers?” 

Steve kept staring at the man on the floor, remembering Erskine’s words. He lowered the gun, turning to his superior. “I am.” Steve said, and a punch sent him straight on the ground. He could only watch as one of his teammates stepped in and shot the man in the head. 

In that moment, he started to understand Erskine’s doubts about the organization… A façade that started cracking under Steve's stubbornness. 

“Yes, I refused to kill an enemy. He was unarmed. He surrendered.” He kept saying, sitting in the cell he had been confined into after returning from that mission. 

“You are in no position to disobey an order,” they said. 

“I barely know what you guys do in here. You really expect me to start killing for you?” Steve shot back, and that granted him a week of isolation. During that time, he often wondered if his mother really believed that would have been a safe place for him… Or if she did it out of desperation, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to protect him anymore.

To Steve’s surprise, he had to spend his week of isolation in one of cell in the infirmary. He was sure Erskine personally requested it, but Steve found himself worried, imagining the Doctor being disappointed of him like the others… He soon realized he was wrong.

“I am so proud of you, Steven!” Erskine told him with a smile, entering the infirmary. 

“Proud…? I’ve disobeyed my orders-?” 

“And that is exactly why I’m proud of you! You refused to do something wrong.” He nodded vigorously. “You saw there was no need to kill that man, and you stayed faithful to your beliefs!” 

“Don’t know if that was a good idea…” He murmured, grabbing the bars separating them.

“This is nothing compared to what you would have lost killing that man.” Erskine insisted, getting a confused look in return. “You’re just sixteen, Steven. You are so young... Killing someone can be- devastating.” He moved closer, placing a hand over Steve’s. “All the good your mother taught you; all the good you have done until now… You have to keep believing in that. Trust your heart. Don’t let anyone change you.”

_I’m- not wrong?_ Steve wanted to ask, but then kept that painful question to himself.

Steve wanted to believe Erskine- and he wanted to believe what his mother always told him. He really wanted things to get better, and maybe- just maybe, leave that place, one day, and see the world with his own eyes… 

Unfortunately, everything changed during the fourth night of his isolation. 

Erskine’s office was on the other side of the infirmary, so Steve was always able to see if he was in there, watching through the office large window. 

Sitting on his bed, Steve has been watching Erskine having a very, very long call. When the Doctor finally lowered his arm, he looked tired, but, turning to Steve, he smiled and opened the office’s door, probably with the intent to go talk to him- then, he stopped and looked back. 

Steve knew that there was another entrance to that office, and saw someone entering. Erskine’s expression became serious, the smile gone while he closed the door again. Steve watched the Doctor discussing with his guest- and then there was a quick flash of light and a loud _bang_. 

Steve instantly stood up, watching Erskine hit the window hard enough to crack the glass before sliding down, leaving a red trail behind himself. Steve’s eyes widened and in a second he grabbed the bars of his cell and spread them open, rushing into the office: slamming the door open, he first looked at Erskine, laying on the floor, a pool of blood expanding beneath his body, then he moved his anger on the three men in front of him. Before he could say anything, they all just aimed their guns against him. 

Steve managed to grab the one closest to him, sending him crashing through the office’s window before the other two started shooting. 

It hurt- and a lot. Steve rarely felt so much pain, he wasn’t used to it, but still tried to stand and fight. More bullets hit him and, with his body refusing to move, he crashed on the floor coughing blood. 

“No- NO, STOP! What are you doing?!” Steve heard a man yelling while alarms started echoing all over the place. He dragged himself closer to Erskine and grabbed his hand, crying for his friend- his only friend- before fainting next to him. 

What happened after that was a blurred dream: people were screaming around him; he could hear footstep, and then wind brushing over his face- or maybe it was just someone passing close by… He wanted to speak, to open his eyes and see what was going on, but he couldn't.

“-can keep the project going. We can’t lose him.” Someone was saying.

“Can we still control him?” Someone else asked.

“We don’t need-” 

“I want the perfect soldier, not a failed experiment. Will he still be able to become what we need?” 

Steve couldn’t hear the rest. He felt that cold wind again, and something wet brushing over his face- and then those words, whispered as a mantra again, and again… 

_“Such a beautiful creation…”_

Steve wanted to run. He wanted to leave and never look back, but his body refused to move… Then, the pain started and all he could do was screaming. 

He lost track of the time. With no idea of where he was and how long has been since Erskine had been killed, all Steve could do was experience a new kind of fear. Each needle he felt piercing his skin only fueled his anger, and not being able to fight back was driving him insane. 

_“So beautiful…”_

Steve screamed and screamed… 

A man whispering “I’m sorry… I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon,” was all the comfort he could get in the nightmare he was living.

Steve realized he wasn’t part of any organization anymore- he probably never has been. He was just an experiment. He was special, they knew that, and now there was no one stopping them from doing whatever they wanted with him. 

He cried only once, because of the memory of his mother, and Erskine- they both believed in him and lost so much because of him…

“-anymore. Wake up, come on!” 

Steve felt a hand gently patting on his cheek, and his eyes opened slightly. He flinched when the lights exploded, leaving him in the dark while a deafening alarm started ringing. Then, his arms were free. There were no needles anymore. 

“We don’t have much time. We need-“ 

As Steve realize that wasn’t a dream, he stumbled down the table, grabbing the man by the neck and slamming him against the wall. “Why- all this?” he screamed, his throat still hurting after all the time he spent screaming. “WHY?” He asked again, crying. It was too dark too see any feature of that man, and his current conditions were not helping, but he felt the man grabbing his arm. 

“Because they want you to become a weapon, and that’s not what Erskine wanted!” The man said.

Steve growled and threw the him away, watching- or more likely _hearing_ him crashing over tables and chairs before falling on the ground, unmoving. Feeling his body already healing itself, Steve started running: no one was able to stop him, and he didn’t care about the screams as he fought anyone standing his way- he got used to it hearing his owns.

Rushing into an office, he blocked the door with a wardrobe and looked around, noticing a calendar. Slowly, he put a hand on it, more tears forming into his eyes: if the date was correct, it has been three years since Erskine’s death… Three years he spent on that table as a lab rat. 

Steve forced himself to look away, turning to the window. When a group of men finally breached into the office, he was already jumping out, landing hard on the ground, rolling a few times before stopping. 

Breathing hard, Steve got up and sent one last look at the building before running through the woods. As he reached a metal, electric fence, he scoffed and kicked it down in a second. 

As a plaque fell from it, Steve looked at the Hydra’s logo painted on it for a moment before cracking it under his foot, and then he kept running, for miles, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing these chapters in a frenzy, telling myself the editing would have been a pain... And it is. It is indeed. They are a mess *cries while loving the story nonetheless*

*** Six years later ***

“…and that will be our last meeting. There’s a party scheduled afterward, set for… Tony, are you listening?”

“I am.” 

Pepper sighed and lowered her phone, holding it against her hip while pressing a button with her free hand, watching the Lamborghini descend to the ground. “Then you won’t mind repeating what I was saying?” 

“Important meeting somewhere… Party later?” Tony Stark was laying on the backseats, reading on a StarkPad, blueprints scattered all around him. Looking up, he saw her staring. “Don’t you see that I’m busy?” 

“Doing what, exactly? Planning on how to make this car fly?” 

“Now _that_ is a great idea.” 

“A great idea would be caring about this company…” she sighed. 

“You care enough for both of us.” 

“It is _your_ company.” 

“Pep, come on. You know that you’re part of the family.” 

“In that case, I’d like to discuss a few things about my contract.” 

“I’m busy making cars fly at the moment, but we can arrange an appointment?” Tony grinned, getting a nervous glare in return. “Alright, alright…” He sat up, hanging an arm out of the windshield. “Last meeting, then a party… They really have to ruin my dinner too?” 

“They’re clients. They don’t care about the dinner.” 

“They should… You’re coming too, right?” 

“If you think that you’ll need me-“ 

“As always.” 

Pepper didn’t fall for his loving eyes. “I think you’re more than capable of handling a party by yourself, Mister Stark.” 

“ _Miss Potts_ , we haven't been so formal in years,” he laughed stepping outside the car. “You know these meetings are a pain, at least make me company. I’ll ask to keep a cake in the fridge just for you.” 

“Make it two. I feel like I’ll need a double shot of sugar at the end of the night,” she said, making him smile. "Anyway, your smoking is waiting upstairs. Our plane will be ready in thirty minutes.” 

“What? Why? Where’s the meeting?” 

“In New York.” 

Tony groaned, turning to the Iron Man suit standing a few steps away. “Can I use the-?” 

“No.” 

“You know I’m an excellent pilot.” 

“An excellent pilot that crashed into a pine tree just yesterday.” 

“That was just-“ he started but then stopped, noticing Pepper’s skeptical expression. “I hate it when you’re right.” He murmured leaving. 

“Thirty minutes.” She reminded him with a smile. 

The flight from Malibu to New York turned out to be the most enjoyable moment of the evening: Tony loved spending time having casual chats with Pepper just as much as it was pleasant being silent in each other’s company. She was one of the few persons Tony was actually comfortable with- enough to stay quiet. 

“Ready?” Tony asked her later, as their limousine stopped in front of the Starfleet Hotel

“Working for you, I always am,” she said putting something into her purse. As he kept staring, unmoving, Pepper looked up, “What? Is my makeup alright...?” 

“Yes, it's perfect. I like your dress.” He smiled leaving the car, keeping the door open for her while flashes started blinding them. 

“They got here faster than usual,” Pepper commented sending polite smiles at the photographers standing behind the security lines, checking her long blue dress. 

“You can’t have secrets in New York,” he said offering his arm that she grabbed with a smile, walking together towards the entrance. 

The night proceeded as usual: they met the guests, shaking hands left and right until the meeting started and they had to move to a smaller, conference room. 

Around one hour later, way sooner than Tony was expecting, he exchanged few last words with the investors before finally be free. Back in the fancy, large dining room where the party was taking place, he noticed Pepper outside, on the balcony, and made a beeline towards her. “Traitor.” 

She laughed and turned around, handing him a drink. “Peace offer?” 

“You know how to get to my heart.” 

“I sure do.” 

Tony took a sip, turning around: the view from the fourth floor was amazing, with the New York’s lights shining in the distance; down below, in the hotel’s garden, there was a large fountain with lights illuminating the water and the area around it. “You know, I should make a list…” 

Pepper frowned, “A list?” 

“A list of reasons on why Stark Industries have stopped producing weapons. Maybe have it printed somewhere to use during these meetings, so I don’t have to hear the same questions over and over again.” Tony finished the drink in one gulp, staring at the fountain. 

“I understand them finding the decision unexpected. They just need to get used to the change.” 

“We all have to,” he commented with a sigh, then turned to her. “Anyway, thank you for coming with me, tonight.” 

She smiled and was going to say something when a loud _bang_ made her stop, both turning to the dining room: the rest of the guests seemed to have heard it as well since most of them were looking at the entrance. “What was that?” she asked.

“Champagne, maybe?” Tony said, unsure. He didn’t want to say that that sounded a lot like a gunshot- then the bangs repeated, followed by a scream. 

“I’m calling the police,” Pepper said grabbing her phone. 

“I told you I should have brought the suit.” He said moving in front of her.

“Tony, this is not the time- hello? Yes, I’m calling from the Starfleet Hotel…” 

Tony was considering what to do, the other guests as much confused as he was until gunshots fired much closer, and they started running towards the door or hiding under the tables. “Pep…” 

“Help is on the way.” 

“Good, but now we should leave.” 

“Yes. Yes, ok…” 

Tony grabbed her hand and moved to walk back inside just when a group of men wearing black uniforms rushed in, shooting in the air. “Nevermind- get down!” he said quickly dragging her back outside, hiding behind the wall, crouching against each other. 

“Oh God- who are they?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” was all he could give her as an answer.

“WHERE’S STARK?” One of the men screamed once there was silence in the room. “ANTHONY STARK. WE’RE HERE FOR YOU.” 

Pepper and Tony shared a look and he sighed, “I hate being me sometimes.” 

She grabbed his arm, pulling him down as he tried to stand. “Tony, you don’t know what they want! They could kill you!” 

“Yes, that’s usually what this kind of people do.” 

“Then let’s wait for the police!” They both flinched as more bullets fired, followed by more screams. 

“Stark, you better come out now! I’m not gonna miss again.” 

Peeking inside, Tony saw the group was now keeping five people against the wall, a line of bullet holes just above their heads. 

“I was asking politely, but if that’s not gonna work…” the man said, turning to the hostages, ready to shot again. 

Tony looked at Pepper, and she sighed nervously, letting him go. He nodded before standing up and screaming, “Alright, alright! I’m here.”

The man turned to the balcony and smiled coldly. “Enjoying the party, Stark?” 

“I was, until you guys ruined it,” Tony said keeping his hands up. Too many enemies for him to fight, and too many people around, risking to get them hurt. “You have my attention. What do you want?” 

The man laughed. “Just your life.” 

Pepper grabbed Tony’s jacket and pulled him down just in time, saving him from the bullets that started destroying the window, glass exploding and falling all around them while more screams came from inside the room. 

Once the bullets stopped, Tony lifted his head a bit, kneeling on the floor, checking on Pepper: she was still grasping his arm, a few little cuts over her cheeks, and that made Tony’s blood boil in anger.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Someone screamed a moment later, a new voice.

Tony carefully looked inside: the security guards of the hotel has finally arrived, fighting back the attackers. “Help’s here... Pep, you ok?” 

“Y- yeah…” she managed to say before screaming again as more bullets hit the remains of the window. 

Tony used his body to protect her. “Pep, we need to move!” 

“I don’t see any way down from here!” 

“We just need to go back inside-“ 

“Are you insane?!” 

“-and then you run for the door, ok? Don’t stop until you’re outside, no matter what!” 

“O-ok, but-” 

“It’s the only way out. Come on!” He pulled her up and, staying low, they quickly crossed the long balcony until one of the enemies suddenly blocked their way. Tony saw the gun in his hand and moved by instinct: he let Pepper go to grab and push the man’s arms up just before he pulled the trigger, the deafening sound hurting Tony’s ears. “Pep, run-!” He yelled before a punch in the face sent him on the floor, then a kick in the stomach made him gasp. Pulled back up, he was then thrown against the wall hard enough to lose his balance, falling again, now with a sore shoulder.

It was then that he heard Pepper screaming for help. Looking up, he saw her hanging on the other side of the balcony’s handrail, the enemy ready to shot at her. Rage kicked in and Tony stood up, tackling the man as hard as he could, throwing both inside the chaos that was raging in the dining room. 

Tony looked around and grabbed a bottle of wine, crashing it at the man’s face before he could fully stand up, knocking him out for good. He then ran back to the balcony, “Pep, hold on-!” he called and reached the handrail just when she lost her grip, falling down with a scream. Tony’s heart stopped- then, he saw someone catching her on a balcony two floors below. 

Still with his arm stretched down, eyes wide open in shock, Tony was too terrified to move, holding his breath. 

Keeping both arms around her savior’s neck, Pepper then looked up, “Tony, watch out!”

Hearing her voice, knowing she was safe, and _alive_ , Tony started breathing again, just when someone forced him to turn around and another punch hit him in the stomach, making him double over and on the floor, and a kick made him roll on his side. 

Unable to move as fast as he wanted, Tony suddenly felt his own body being lifted from the floor and moved towards the edge. 

“Say hi to your father for me, Stark.” The man growled throwing him off the balcony. 

Tony shut his eyes. He knew that was the end and didn't want to see it. His only hope was to not feel pain, let it be quick. Pepper was safe, that was all that mattered… Then, someone tackled him, holding him hard enough to hurt. 

It lasted a few seconds, then they landed, and that hurt: their bodies jumped and rolled, Tony gasped and then heard a cry of pain before he found himself into the water, panic instantly kicking in. 

The hold around his chest lessened and he quickly moved out the water, coughing. Confused, he looked around, finding himself in the same fountain he saw before the attack started. Completely soaked, he turned around, finding a man laying behind him, his face down into the water. “HEY-!” Tony pulled him up as fast as possible, “Hey, you ok?” he called, but the man was unconscious. 

Hearing more gunshots from above, Tony looked at the balcony where he was just seconds before. Looking back at the man, he notices red spreading into the water, and a bad wound on his head, turning part of his blond, short hair red. 

“Tony!” Pepper yelled coming out of the hotel, “Are you ok?!” 

“I’m fine, but I think he hit his head...” 

“Help is on the way. Here,” she quickly ripped a long piece from her skirt and handed it to him. 

Tony nodded and pressed it against the wound while keeping the man’s head on his lap, above the water, still trying to process what happened.

*

It was three in the morning and Tony was still answering questions about the incident at the hotel, standing in the hospital’s corridor with a police officer.

“I think that’ll be all for now. Thank you, Mister Stark.” The officer said, closing his notepad. 

Tony nodded, watching him leave. He then moved towards room 37 and stopped in the doorway: Pepper was sitting on a bed, two little plasters over her cheeks. As their eyes met, he walked closer, “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She said back, sounding as much tired as he was.

“How are you feeling?” He asked sitting next to her, trying his best not to stare at the wounds.

“I’m fine, just a bit shaken… What about you? They didn’t check you up yet?” She said passing a hand over his forehead to clean some dirt. His clothes were also a mess, still wet from the dive into the fountain.

“I’m fine.” He shook his head, looking down. “Pep, I’m sorry…” 

“Tony…” 

“If something had happened to you…” As she moved an arm around him to lean closer, he quickly returned the gesture, closing his eyes, relieved about still being able to get those hugs. 

“We’re both alright, that’s all that matters.” She said moving back to see his face. “Did you talk to the police? Do they know who those people are?” 

“They didn’t tell me much, but that guy we fought mentioned my father, so- what?” he asked hearing her giggle. 

“ _The guy we fought_?” she repeated. 

“We did. Well, we tried. We survived to tell the story, didn’t we?” 

“With some help… Where’s our savior, anyway?” She said standing up, leaning against him as her legs refused to support her. 

“Pep-” 

"I must be more tired than I thought…” 

Tony helped sit down again. Briefly glancing at her ripped skirt, he took off his jacket and placed it over her lap, not missing her little smile. “I’ll go talk to our hero. You stay here and rest, ok? We’ll be leaving soon.” 

“Do you really want to go talk to him?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

“I’m usually the one taking care of these kinds of things.” 

“This time is different. If it wasn’t for him, you-“ Tony didn’t finish that sentence, but she smiled caringly all the same. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

After asking a nurse, he walked to a room further down the corridor. Finding the door ajar, he knocked twice. “Hello?” he called but didn’t get an answer. “Hello? I’m the man you-“ carefully peeking inside, Tony found the room empty, “saved tonight.” He finished, looking around: the bedsheets were flipped as if the person sleeping there left quickly; turning to the bathroom, Tony heard the water still running in the sink. He walked there and turned it off, finding the piece of dress Pepper gave him to take care of their _hero_ ’s wound… It was still wet and tossed aside as if someone tried washing the blood off- pretty badly, considering the stains still on it. 

“Can I help you?” 

Turning around, Tony found a nurse staring at him from the bedroom. “Ah- yes, I was looking for the guy that got here tonight, from the Starfleet Hotel accident… Blonde hair? He was-” 

“Are you a family member?” 

“No. No, I just wanted to thank him for helping us. I've been told he was here...” 

She frowned, moving him aside to check in the bathroom, then sighed nervously. "Unbelievable. He actually left…” 

“Did he?” 

“As soon as he was conscious again, he said he was fine and wanted to leave. We still needed to check that wound…” she said, shaking her head. 

“He- is he gonna be ok? Do we need to find him?” 

“ **I** have to find him. Hopefully, he hasn’t fainted somewhere, outside.” She said turning to leave. 

"I can help?" Tony offered, getting a wary look in return. “I- sorry, I’m Tony Stark.” 

She didn’t look much impressed but accepted to briefly shake his hand. “ _That_ Stark?” 

“That Stark. I’m sure I can help find this man in no time.” Tony said, and added, “We were are the hotel tonight as well, my assistant and I. He- he saved our lives. I still have to thank him, so…” 

“I have no doubt a Stark can find someone faster than us,” she slowly said. "Especially someone that had no documents on himself," her expression didn’t change, but she opened the folder she was keeping into her hands, only showing it to him. 

Tony nodded in understanding, reading the name _Grant Everett_ on it, born on the 4th of July, age 26- and that was all the man apparently told them. 

“If you do find him, tell him to come back here. We didn't even do a blood test on him, and that wound was pretty deep.” She said closing the folder.

“I will. Thank you.” Tony nodded, watching her leave the room. Sending one last look at the bed, he then turned to the bathroom, and, after a moment, decided to take the piece of dress away with him, carefully using a pen to push the fabric into a plastic cup. 

Pepper was still sitting on the bed when he came back. “What’s that?” She asked, looking at the cup in his hand. 

“Uh, your dress?” Tony said, standing in front of her.

“My-?” As she looked inside the cup, she made a disgusted face, “Oh God… Is that blood?” 

“Yep. And it looks like this is our only lead to find our hero.” 

“You mean he left the hospital already?”

“More like he ran away…” 

“But he was hurt, wasn’t he?” 

“That’s what the nurse said. I got his name, though, so I can try to find him. And if that won’t be enough…” he shrugged, rising the cup. 

“Are you really going to run a DNA test to find the man that saved our lives?” 

“Why not?” 

Pepper took a deep, long breath, “First of all, gross-” 

“It’s not- I’m just…” Meeting her judgmental glare, he sighed, “Ok, maybe it is gross, but it might be our only lead.” 

"You really need to do that?" She looked confused. “There’s something wrong I should know?”

He didn’t answer that question, busy remembering everything that happened that night. “You said that he told you to leave the hotel after saving you, right?” 

Pepper nodded. “He said to go the exit. I realized he didn’t come with me only when I was going downstairs… He probably thought they were going to push you off the balcony as well. Which they did.” 

“Yes, but he…” Tony noticed her tired expression and decided to put his doubts aside. “Nevermind. Happy should be here soon to get us back to the Tower. We might use some hour of sleep.” 

“As if you’re going to sleep at all.” She scoffed. 

“I’ll try.” He smiled a bit, staring at the bloodied fabric into the cup. 

“He was dressed like the waiters I saw at the party, so I think he works at the hotel. You could start from there before doing a DNA test.” Pepper patiently said, since she knew he wasn’t going to give up anytime soon. “He didn’t say much aside from telling me to run, but…” 

Tony saw her smiling to herself. “But what?” 

“The way he helped me… He was very gentle.” 

“ _Gentle_. Really?” 

“I just hope he’s ok. Leaving the hospital with that wound…" 

Tony nodded, then heard his cellphone rang. “Happy’s here. Can you walk? Do you want me to steal a wheelchair for you?” 

“I can walk…” 

“Alright…” He offered his arm again, and she smiled, accepting the help, “Stealing a wheelchair would have been fun, though.”

With Pepper sleeping safely two floors below, Tony spent the last hours of the night sitting in the lab, at the Stark Tower, checking the news already talking about the accident at the hotel.

The idea was to go back to Malibu once left the hospital, but, after what happened, not he nor Pepper were in the mood for another flight. 

It was late in the morning when Tony woke up leaning over the desk. Straightening his back and passing both hands over his face, he lazily looked around, the cup containing the bloodied piece of dress still on the shelf where he left it. _It is kinda gross_ , he scolded himself, but then looked at the muted TV: the attack was still the main news of the day... And he still needed answers.

“Hey Jarv, Pepper is still sleeping?” 

“Yes, sir.” The AI answered. 

“Good. When she wakes up, tell her she got the day off- and that I want her to order the biggest breakfast possible. I’ll be back for lunch.” He said, walking downstairs to take a shower and change. 

He was expecting journalists and paparazzi still being at the Hotel, but not so many that they had to close the main gate to stop them from wandering around. It took Tony a brief chat with a scary, big guard at the gate and a few calls to be granted access, parking the car next to the hotel’s entrance. 

The Director in person welcomed him, apologizing profusely for what happened during the party, and how relieved he was to know that he and Pepper were alright. 

“Anyone got hurt?” Tony asked him. 

“A few people, but, luckily, nothing severe.” 

“Thank your security for that. They got there in minutes.” Tony said putting his sunglasses away. 

“We do value the safety of our guests," he nodded, politely accepting the compliment. "Still, what happened yesterday was completely unexpected.” 

“I agree…” 

“We are still busy reorganizing, but if there is something else I can help you with…?”

“Ah, yes, there’s one thing… One member of your security helped us yesterday… Grant Everett? I haven't had the chance to thank him yet…” 

The Director thought for a second. “The name sounds familiar… You should ask our security manager, Francis Kennet. You will find him upstairs. He was helping in the dining room, where the party took place yesterday.” 

“Thank you,” Tony said, watching him walk away after another polite nod. 

Heading upstairs, Tony realized the rest of the hotel had been barely touched during the attack, if nothing at all. Everything changed as he reached the fourth floor: the door to the dining room was cracked, and the rest of the room a complete mess, with bullet holes in the walls, and into the roof; there were tables and broken chairs flipped on the floor… Not too far, Tony spotted a tall man with short black hair, holding a large mirror while a waiter was cleaning the pieces of glass below it. 

The man turned his head as if sensing his gaze, “Can I help you?” 

“I was looking for Francis Kennet? The Director told me I could find him here...” 

“That’d be me,” he nodded. “You’re Tony Stark, right? Sorry, my hands are a bit busy at the moment…” He added sending a look at the mirror. 

“It’s alright.” 

“I saw you fighting on the balcony yesterday, but then I lost you and your friend. Is she ok?” 

“Yeah... We’re both fine.” 

“That’s good to hear. What can I do for you?” 

“Well, I wanted to thank you for the help- one of your team, in particular. Grant Everett?” Tony said, “He saved me and my partner. Literally.” 

Francis nodded slowly, then, finally able to put the mirror down, he turned to face him directly. “I appreciate the thought, but there is no one with that name in my team.” 

“Really?” 

“I would know. We are like a family here… Hold on. Hey, Matty?” 

“What?” A woman answered from the balcony, broom in hand, long gray hair, and a severe look on her face. 

“Do we have a Grant Everett at the hotel?” 

“Maybe. Who asks?” 

“Tony Stark, here, wants to thank him.” 

Matty’s glare moved on Tony that waved a hand at her. “Thank him for what?” 

“He helped me yesterday,” Tony explained approaching her. “I looked for him at the hospital, but he was already gone...” 

“Then maybe he doesn’t want your thanks.” 

“Matty…" Francis patiently smiled at her while moving a table aside.

She scoffed at him, then stared at Tony for another moment. “I haven’t seen him this morning. I’ll go check. You can wait downstairs. We’re pretty busy here, as you can see.” 

“Sure. Thanks.” Tony said, nodding at Francis that gave him an apologetic smile. He glanced one last time at the balcony before walking away. 

Waiting in the hall, Tony started wondering if Matty wasn’t just playing with him. Pacing around, he then noticed a door leading to the garden and decided to explore. 

Once outside, Tony followed the trail and stopped in front of the fountain: the water had been turned off, and there was no trace of blood anywhere. He then looked up: there were people fixing the handrails of the balcony on the fourth floor. _Pepper fell from there, straight down,_ Tony observed, _while I’ve been literally thrown away…_

“Tony Stark?” 

He turned around, and there was the man he was looking for: Grant Everett was standing a few steps away, his blond, slightly wavy, short hair clean and in order, making his blue eyes stand out even more in the sunlight; he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers- and only then Tony realized how tall and brawny the guy actually was. “Yes- that’s me. Hi.” 

Grant nodded, wary, but then his face softened as he recognized him. “Are you…?” 

“The flying man you caught yesterday, yes. Sorry to bother you again. I wanted to thank you at the hospital, but-” 

“There’s no need to thank me.” 

“But I wanted to. Not just for me. You also saved Pepper- Miss Potts. The woman that fell from the balcony. Red hair?” 

Grant nodded after a second. “Right. Is she alright?” 

“Yes. Yes, you… You saved both of us, so… Thank you.” 

“Not a problem.” 

“What about you?” Tony then asked, gesturing at Grant’s head. “The nurse said you were wounded pretty bad…” 

“It looked worse than it actually was.” 

“Ok…” Tony noticed the more tense tone and decided to change the subject. “Are you part of the security, here?” He couldn’t stop from asking. 

“I’m not.” 

“Really? I thought…”

As Tony gestured at him, Grant frowned, slightly tilting his head. “You thought _what_?” 

“I mean, what you did yesterday was _beyond_ security level…” 

“I just did what anyone else would have done.” 

“Mh. Not so sure about that.” 

He just sighed. “Anything else?” 

“No… No, I just wanted to thank you- and tell you that the nurse would like you to go back to the hospital for a checkup.” Tony added as the other turned to leave. 

Grant stopped and looked back at him, his voice colder now. “You asked the nurse about me?” 

“W-well, yes,” Tony nodded, feeling strangely nervous. He wasn’t used to people being so guarded against him. “You left the hospital without telling anyone, so I...” Tony stopped as the man turned to leave again. “Look, this isn’t something I do often, ok? But considering me and Pepper wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you...” Tony sighed, watching him turn around once again. “I just wanted to say thank you. I mean it.” 

Grant nodded once, his voice and expression softening slightly, “I’m glad you and your wife are alright.” 

“She’s not-“ Tony tried to say, but Grant was already walking away, “my wife,” he finished, watching him disappearing inside the hotel. Tony looked back at the fountain, and then up at the balcony, still making calculations: he knew as a fact that Grant Everett saved him that night, but what was still unclear was the _how_ he did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a safe and merry Christmas, you lovely people.

“So what, you think he can fly?” Pepper patiently asked sitting on the couch, signing documents.

“Maybe,” Tony said wandering in the living room, watching the city outside the windows while eating french-fries from the box in his hand. “Have you seen any feather around that fountain after we fell?” 

“I did not.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Pepper sighed taking a sip of her cold tea, placing the documents on her legs. Tony insisted for her to take another day off, but all he could do was convince her to eat together. “Tony, the purpose of you going back to the hotel was to make sure he was fine and thank him. You did. End of the story.” 

“It still doesn’t explain how he saved me.” 

“The same way he saved me? He just- caught you jumping in that fountain.” 

“No- Pep, it wasn’t the same thing. You _fell_ straight down as a rock and he caught you. I was _thrown_ like a ball. I should have landed in the garden- and that was way too far for him to catch me.” Tony explained, gesturing a semi arc in the air to mimic his fall. 

“Ok, then... Maybe he jumped down after I left and caught you from the garden?” she said. “It was _just_ one floor, and he’s a big guy…” 

“Even then, we couldn’t have ended up in the fountain. That’s just too far.” 

“So, again, you think he can fly?” 

“No,” Tony murmured sitting next to her, thinking, “but to catch me mid-hair, pushing both of us far enough to land in the water… He should have jumped like one floor high.” 

Pepper sighed, studying him. “You really want to start an investigation on the man that saved us?” 

“I’ve never said that.” 

“But that’s what you’re doing.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

“I just thanked him, didn’t I? I wasn’t there to interrogate him.” 

“You kind of did.” Pepper commented taking another sip, watching him open his mouth to answer, but then shut it in silence. “Look, I understand that the situation was terrible and that you wanted to save everyone by yourself-“ 

“That’s not-“ 

“but someone just happened to be there and help us when we needed- and we know now that he clearly didn’t do it for the attention, nor a reward, even after knowing who you are. Can’t we just let him be?” 

Tony sighed, looking down. It’s not like he was expecting the entire world to gasp hearing his name, but how Grant Everett didn’t care one bit- as if he _really_ had no idea who he was, maybe that caught him off guard. “I guess I’m not used to people doing crazy stuff and not wanting any recognition for it.” 

“You mean someone aside from yourself?” She smiled patiently as he frowned. “Tony, I saw you helping and saving people multiples times, even risking your own life, and just brushing it off as nothing.” 

“It’s not that I don’t care…” 

“I know you do, but you don’t like to show it. Maybe it's the same for Grant Everett?” 

Tony thought for a moment. “He said he doesn’t work for the security at the hotel…” 

“Ok…?” 

“But he should.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to?” 

“He definitely should.” 

“Tony…” 

“What if we offer him to work in _our_ security team?” 

“First of all, we don’t have a security team because _you_ hate having bodyguards around-” 

“They stare at me all the time!” 

“That’s their job. Secondly, who says that he even wants a new job?” 

“We’ll never know until we ask him.” 

Pepper stared at him skeptically. “You just want to know how he managed to save you, don’t you?” 

“I don’t.” 

“You hate the fact that you can’t explain it.”

“I’ll just make him an offer. Who would reject a job in the Stark Industries without a second thought?” 

“Maybe someone that doesn’t like us? Have you considered that?” Pepper commented. “We know there are people still holding grudges against the company… We saw it just yesterday.” 

Tony knew that very well. Shutting down the weaponry sections of the Stark Industries maybe helped him feeling better with himself, but that wasn’t enough to make peace with the rest of the world. Not yet.

Pepper stared at him, then sighed and grabbed her phone. “If you really want to ask him to work for us, fine, but let me take care of the details, ok?” 

“I know how to make a good offer-” 

“Yes, but, from what you told me, Grant doesn’t seem the type to accept an offer only because it says one million dollars on it.” 

“I wasn’t going to offer him that much!” 

“Whatever amount you were thinking, it’ll be too much. He seems wary towards the company, or maybe it’s just you, I don’t know, so a very basic, friendly, and open offer might be the better choice…” 

“Why he should be wary towards _me_?” Tony commented watching her scrolling through the phone. 

“Ok… This should do. It’ll be a temporary job as your _assistant_ , so to speak… I want to hear from him before actually writing down _bodyguard_.” 

Tony moved closer to look and grinned in amusement at how _friendly_ the contract was. “You really want him to accept, don’t you?” 

“He saved my life too.” She commented with a little smile. “Still, what he did the other night could have been out of pure luck, so it’s a risk we’re taking as well… On the contrary, if that was all him, then he would be a good addition to the company.” 

“Your brain is scary, sometimes.” 

“Thank you.” She grinned standing up to start making a few calls.

* 

Two days later, it was Francis, the security manager, that welcomed him at the Starfleet Hotel. “Mister Stark. What brings you here again?” he asked descending the entrance's staircase.

“Business, actually,” Tony said stepping out of the car, sending a look at the gate down the road, where some journalists were camping. “Still busy after the accident?” 

“Ah, don’t even make me start,” Francis sighed, shaking his head. “Most of them left, but some are really persistent. It’s not much of a problem, but they’re slowing down our work too.” 

“I won’t bother for long, then. I was looking for Grant Everett. Again.” 

“Grant? Is he in trouble?” 

“Not really. I- my company wanted to offer him compensation for his help, and I wanted to talk to him about it personally.” 

Francis nodded slowly. “That’s very kind of you… I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear it since he quit.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He resigned just yesterday.” 

Tony wasn’t expecting that. “Really?” 

“Yes. And there was no way to convince him to stay for the rest of the month, you know, to get paid.” Francis shrugged with a sad expression. “He thanked us and just left.” 

“Just like that? Without any reason?” 

He shook his head in no. “I guess what happened the night of the attack affected him deeper than we thought. I mean, he looked a bit shaken, and I tried talking to him about it, but he just kept saying he was fine…” 

Tony studied him, “So I guess the _I don’t know the guy_ scene, the other day, it was just for me?” 

“Kinda,” Francis smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that, but, as I said, we’re like a family here. We got each other’s back. We thought you wanted to sue him or something.” 

“I just wanted to thank him, but it looks like that’s suspicious coming from me…” 

“It’s nothing personal, really. I know Grant doesn't look very friendly at first, but he's a good guy. He... He just got through some stuff in the past.” 

“Something I should worry about?” Tony asked, tilting his head, and Francis looked away, visibly uncomfortable. “I mean, legally speaking...” 

“Oh, no- no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Francis shook his head. “He never mentioned it, but I was in the army myself, so... Let's say there are some things a veteran tend to notice.” 

Tony nodded slowly.

“He’s a good guy, really. Whatever shit he got through, it never affected his job- until last night, that is. If you can help him, please do. I’m sure he would appreciate it.” 

“That’s the idea. So… You two are close? You know where I can find him or…?” 

“He didn’t share much of himself with anyone, to be honest…” He said, thinking. “I know he likes to run in that park, early in the morning… Uh, Carter’s Park. It’s around thirty minutes from here, not far from Sacred Heart Hospital. I don't have his number but can try to ask the Director…?” 

“No- it’s ok. I'll take care of the rest, thank you. If he happens to come back here, maybe you can ask him to call my people?" Tony said, giving him his card, "So we can arrange a meeting.” 

“Sure,” Francis said, watching him sitting inside the car. “Hey, Stark?” he called leaning over the passenger windshield that opened for him. “I know it’s not my business, but I have to ask… Why do you care so much? Grant clearly just wants to forget what happened…” 

_Because I hate mysteries_ , Tony wanted to answer, but then just said, “After what he did, a _thank you_ just doesn’t feel enough.” 

Francis nodded. “I wish we could have seen his heroic gesture too.” 

Tony blinked at the sudden realization. “You don’t have cameras outside, in the garden?” 

“We do, but those guys fried the system before the assault.” 

“Right...” He sighed, “Well, hopefully I’ll find our _hero_ before he disappears again.” 

“If he gets angry, tell him I told you about his running habit. That way, he might still want to listen to you.” 

"You think he's going to get angry?” 

“Let’s say Grant cares a lot about his privacy,” Francis said, stepping back, “So don’t make me regret this.” 

Tony nodded and drove away, wondering if going after Grant was really a good idea. 

_So, he’s a veteran…_ Tony kept thinking while stopping the car: Carter’s Park wasn’t very big, but there was a little lake in the middle, with a trail going all around it, ideal for running. Stepping out of the car, Tony crossed the street and walked inside, watching the lake shining under the sun, while no one seemed to be around. 

It was late evening and Tony was getting hungry, but he wanted to check the place out, at least to get an idea about how to approach the man he was looking for. 

As he stood in front of the park’s map, he heard footsteps and, turning around, blinked in surprise as he saw Grant Everett himself appearing, running on the trail. 

Tony didn’t move, unsure, because there was something on Grant’s face- was it anger? Frustration? Keeping his eyes ahead, he didn’t slow down, disappearing behind the trees for another round. 

Tony started breathing again. He was sure that wasn’t the right time to talk. 

He left the park promising himself to try again the next day.

*

“You insisted about offering him a job and now you changed your mind?” Pepper asked in exasperation.

“It’s not like that. I just- I thought he would have punched me in the face and say no. In that order.” 

“Why he should punch you in the face?” 

Tony sighed, leaning his back against the driver’s seat. He was even wearing more casual clothes this time, hoping to blend better inside Carter’s Park. It was seven in the morning and still no sign of Grant Everett- or anyone else. 

“I can talk to him if you want?” Pepper asked. 

“What? No. Pep, it's not like I don't want to talk to him…” 

“Then what?” 

“I-“ Tony stopped as he saw Grant walking down the street and, after checking around inside the park, he started his first lap. “Nevermind. If you don’t hear from me in the next thirty minutes, call me back. I might need help.” 

“Just give him the contract. That’s all you have to do.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Tony ended the call and put the phone away, checking for the third time the copy of the contract was inside his jacket before walking into the park. After a moment, he decided to follow the trail as well. _We’ll meet at some point. I just have to wait for him to get here,_ Tony told himself, walking slowly. As he crossed a little wooden bridge, he stopped and looked at the trail visible on the other side of the lake. _I should be able to see him…_

“HEY-!” 

Tony barely turned around before someone crashed into him, and then he was flying right into the lake. The water wasn’t as deep as he thought, so he quickly jumped out, completely soaked.

“I’m sorry! Are you ok?” 

“Alive,” he coughed, looking up. As soon as Grant recognized him, Tony saw his expression switching from worried to confused, and then wary again. 

“You again?" Grant asked, withdrawing the hand he was offering for help, “What are you- are you following me?”

“I was _looking for you_ ,” Tony said passing a hand over his eyes, removing leaves from his hair. “How fast do you run, by the way? I thought a train just hit me…” 

“Why are you looking for me? What do you want?” 

“A hand?” Tony smirked stretching his arm, but the other didn’t move. 

“How did you find me?” 

Tony dropped the arm back into the water that was brushing against his hips. “I tried at the hotel first, but Francis told me you quit and about this place- hey, don’t hate him, ok?” He added as Grant shook his head, nervously looking away. “I asked him where I could find you and he was gentle enough to tell me. I had no other way to contact you-” 

“There was no reason for you to contact me.” 

“Well, there’s only one. I promise, after this, I won’t bother you anymore.” 

“If this is about what happened the other night, you already thanked me-” 

"Yes, I know, but this is more important." Tony grabbed the contract from inside the jacket, handing over the half-soaked document, but the other just stared at it. “I’ll keep my promise to leave you alone, you just have to read this. Possibly before it melts, please?” 

Grant took a deep breath and took the document, reading it. His frown deepened, but then he looked surprised. “Are you- offering me a job?” 

“I am. The company is.” 

Grant looked back at him, wary again. “How did you know I was going to quit the job at the hotel?” 

“I didn’t know. I was going to ask you anyway.” Tony said. Noticing his hesitation, he added, “I’ll be honest, no matter what you say, a _thanks_ just isn't enough, and I thought this was more interesting than just give you a paycheck- that I can always give you if that's what you want. I just hate feeling in debt.” 

Grant stared intently at him, then sighed and offered him a hand, “You don’t owe me anything.” 

“Aside from my life, you mean?” Tony scoffed grabbing it, impressed about how effortlessly he was pulled out of the water. 

“I told you, anyone would have-“ 

“Maybe, but in this case, you did,” Tony said moving his wet hair back, trying to squeeze some water out, “And I don’t usually do this, but I’ve got an eye for people with potential, and it seems like Francis thinks the same way about you.” 

"He sure does..." Grant commented, looking down at the contract. He didn't sound annoyed, but- frustrated, maybe.

“Look, I know I’m overstepping here, so… That’s my offer. If you are interested, call the Stark Tower and ask for Pepper Potts. She would be more than happy for a chance to thank you in person as well.” 

Grant thought for a moment. “It says here I should be your assistant. I don’t know anything about- technology and that kind of stuff…” 

“Oh, you don’t need to. Pepper wrote down assistant, but we would be interested in hiring you as a bodyguard.” 

“Who says that I know something about that either?” 

“Well, you sure got the spirit for it.” Tony grinned. 

Grant sighed, thinking. “Don’t you have a team of bodyguards already?” 

“Actually, no. I don’t really like them.” 

“Then why are you asking me to become one?” 

“Because I want another pair of eyes on Pepper,” Tony said, maybe a bit too fast, and he tried to cover the nervousness with a shrug. “That’s not in the contract, but I’m telling you as a personal request. If you accept the job.” 

“You want me as your bodyguard so I can keep an eye on your assistant?” 

“Hey, she’s the CEO of the Stark Industries. Have some respect.” Tony said with sarcasm. 

Grant thought for a moment, then said, “I… I live outside New York. That might be a problem?” 

“I’m sure we can arrange something. As I said, you should talk with Pepper for the details.” 

The other spared one last look at the contract and then nodded. “I will. Thank you.” 

“Perfect,” Tony said, surprised. “That’s settled then. I’ll leave you to your run. Remember to call for an appointment.” 

“Ok. Ah-“ 

Tony stopped, turning to him. 

“Thank your CEO for me. And sorry for the bath.” Grant said gesturing at the lake. 

“No harm done. And I’m sure you’ll be able to thank her personally soon.” Tony said, walking away. Once he was back in the car, he took a deep, relieved breath and picked the phone, completely useless after the dive into the lake. “I hope she’s not actually going to call the cops.” He laughed turning the engine on and driving away. 

A few days later, Tony was working on his computer when Pepper climbed the staircase to the lab with a smile on her face. “Uh-oh… Do I have to worry?” he asked continuing to work. 

“I just finished the interview with Grant Everett,” Pepper said, enjoying how he stopped to look at her. “He is such a nice guy…” 

“Everyone seems to think that. So, how did it go? What did he say?” 

“I thought you didn’t care about job interviews…”

“Come on, just tell.” 

She smiled and sat in front of him, on the other side of the desk. “He’s been working at the Starfleet Hotel for three years now. He has spent a few years in Europe, attending the Aeronautic Academy there. He kept getting temporary jobs since he came back to the States until he started working at the hotel.” 

“Are you telling me he can save people _and_ pilot a plane, but decided to be a waiter?” 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

“It just… Nevermind. What else?” 

“He’s twenty-six, living outside New York… It’s pretty far, so I’m considering giving him one of the rooms here, at the Tower. As your personal bodyguard, he-“ 

“So he’s fine with the _bodyguard thing_?” 

“He told me you two discussed this already, and he said he prefers that rather than, and I quote, _being titled as a fake secretary_.” 

Tony grinned. “Did he actually said that?” 

“He did. It was a fair point.” 

“I think I like the guy already…” 

“I can see that. So, he asked some time to handle some personal business, but assured he’ll be available in two days.” 

“Great. _Stark Team_ wins. We’re alive and with a new bodyguard.” 

“I also gave JARVIS Grant’s number and other information, if you need them…” Pepper nodded, putting the folder away and staring at him. “Everything went well, so please, don’t scare him away.” 

“Me? Scaring that blond mountain of muscles?” 

“Just, go easy on him.” 

“I want him to work here too, you know?” 

“Yes, I think you do…” Pepper said studying him. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work, then.” 

“See you for lunch?” 

“I’ve already ordered it,” she said with a smile, walking away. 

Tony kept staring at the entrance, toying with a pen, then asked, “Jarv, do we have a copy of Grant’s ID?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Show me.” It took the AI a second to send the image on the computer screen. Tony stared at it for a long moment, then scoffed, shaking his head, “Why I'm not surprised?” 

“I have detected incongruences about-“ 

“Leave it.” Tony interrupted. “Even better, fix the copy.” His eyes were used to spot little details, and, when the new file showed on the screen, he easily noticed the slight difference- so little no one would have ever seen it. 

“Shouldn’t we contact the authorities regarding the matter?” Jarvis asked. 

“No… Not for now.” Tony swiped the screen with a hand and the image was gone in a blink.

* 

Two days later, Tony was on a call while using the elevator to reach the top floor of the Tower. The last meeting has been a pain but, since Pepper was busy somewhere else, he had to stay until the very end, having a final chat with all the parts.

“-and send it to her. Yes, I’m aware.” He stepped out of the cabin, loosening his tie. “Make sure that-” Tony froze for a moment as he found Grant Everett standing from the living room's couch, giving him a nod. “Huh- yes... Yes, that’ll do. Thanks.” Ending the call, he breathed out and looked up at him. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry. Pepper told me to come here and wait for you.” 

“ _Pepper_?” 

“Yes…?” He looked taken aback. “She said to call her by name… Is that a problem?” 

“I’m just messing with you, Grant. Can I call you Grant?” 

“Sure.” 

“And you can call me Tony. No _sir_ , no _mister Stark_. As you can tell, we hate being formal.” He said moving the bar. “Want a drink?” 

“No, thanks.” 

“No drinks on duty?” 

“No drinks in general.” 

Tony filled his glass and turned to him: Grant was standing a few feet away; the casual black jacket over a blue t-shirt and dark jeans making him look slightly more intimidating.

Grant noticed his gaze. “Something’s wrong?” 

“Do you have a gun?” 

“What?”

“Considering your new job…” 

“Oh. Uh, no, I don’t have a gun.” 

“Do you want one?” Tony asked nonchalantly. “If you don’t have the permissions, we can also take care of that…” 

“Do _you_ want me to have a gun?” 

“I don’t know. I remember you saying you’re not an expert about the bodyguard thing…?” He shrugged, making the other scoff and look away. “How are your fighting skills?” 

“Pretty good.” He answered, noticing Tony grinning at him. “I told Pepper I’ve trained in the army. It should be in my file…” 

“Yeah, Aeronautic Academy. So you’re a soldier?” 

Grant shook his head. “Not officially.” 

“And what didn’t make it official?” Tony asked sitting on one of the stools. 

“That’s- personal.” 

“Ok…” Tony murmured, putting down the empty glass. “How about a demonstration?” 

Grant frowned. “A demonstration of…?” 

“Your combat skills. I’m sure Pepper has scheduled one for the near future?” 

“She said it wasn’t necessary.” 

“Well, we're trusting you a lot here, already, so…” Tony said standing up, walking around him. “I’m sure you understand I like to know what kind of people works for me.” 

Grant stood still, only following him with his eyes. “If that’ll make you feel safer, I'll do it.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at that. Standing behind him, he moved to poke a finger in the middle of his back: before he was even close, Grant quickly turned and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back, making Tony turn around with a pained gasp. “OW- ow, ok, I feel safe enough!” 

“Sorry.” The other said, letting him go. 

Tony took a few steps back, massaging his shoulder. Turning around, he found Grant looking down, a tense expression on his face. Tony could tell from his stance the man was in full alert. 

Grant noticed him staring, “I’m sorry. I don’t like people getting too close.” 

“Respect personal space. Got it.” Tony nodded. “I didn’t mean to tease you, it’s just- this is how I communicate, I guess.” 

“If you want to test my fighting skills, I’m fine with it. In a proper place. Against a fair opponent.” 

“Ok... I wasn’t actually trying to fight, you know? Not that I _couldn't_ , if I wanted to,” Tony scoffed- and found himself staring in awe because that actually managed to make Grant smile. 

He noticed him staring, obviously, and the smile quickly lessened as he looked away. 

“Come on, I- I’ll show you around,” Tony said, trying to focus. As he reached the laboratory, he gestured at the room, “This is my personal cave. Very private, so please don’t touch anything, but feel free to do so if JARVIS goes crazy and tries to kill me.” 

“Jarvis?” he asked. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Everett,” JARVIS himself said, making Grant look around in confusion. 

“That’s my AI. He takes care of most of the stuff here. He’s kind of the reason why I never needed a bodyguard.” Tony explained. 

“You trust a computer more than a human being?” 

“I do. I mean, Jarvis is my creation, so…” 

“You created it?” 

“Yes. That’s basically what I do here… Create stuff,” Tony said gesturing around, noticing him staring. “Why? What were you expecting?” 

“I… Sorry, I just- I don’t follow the news that much…” 

“Come on, you can tell me,” he insisted crossing his arms. “What do you know about Stark Industries exactly?” 

Grant sighed in defeat. “Am I going to lose my job if I say the truth?” 

Tony just grinned. “I’m waiting.” 

He sighed, “I knew your company was in the weapons business, but Pepper told me you shut that section down recently.” 

“Correct. What else?” 

“Uh… I know the Stark name if famous in the technology industry- making computers and that kind of stuff...?” 

“Pretty much, yes.” 

Grant watched him still waiting, so he shrugged, “I think I remember hearing something about someone in your company going missing? But they were found alive later on.” 

Tony’s smile lessened. “Someone going missing you say…” 

“I think it happened outside the States…?” 

Tony kept staring but managed to keep a little grin on his face. “You’ve been really living in your own world… And I mean it as a compliment,” he added, “Not everyone is able to distance themselves from all the madness happening out there.” 

“I never thought I would have ended up working for you, or I would have paid more attention,” Grant said with a little smile. 

Tony was starting to enjoy being able to see that smile. Way too much.

“I didn’t know you were an inventor yourself. That’s why… That’s what surprised me.” Grant added. 

“Oh, so you thought I was just a billionaire sitting on top of my mountain of money?” 

“Something like that.” 

Tony scoffed and just commented with a sarcastic, “Rude,” before going back downstairs. “Anyways, as you can see, this is the bar, that can also function as a kitchen. Feel free to use it as you want. That’s the balcony… Down that corridor, there are a few rooms and an archive. One should become another lab… I’m still working on how to finish this floor.” 

Grant nodded. “Any other entrance except the elevator and the balcony?” 

“Professional, I like it…” Tony looked around and then up, “There’s a ladder to the rooftop on the balcony. Other than that, no, just the elevator .” 

“So there’s no emergency exit on this floor?” 

“Nope. I usually leave flying.” 

“ _Flying_? You mean with a helicopter?” 

“Yeah… That too.” Tony nodded, watching him frowning again. “You do know that I- wait… Does the name Iron Man ring any bell to you?” 

Grant thought for a moment, then shook his head. “It should?” 

Tony found himself smiling even more. “You know what? I think you’re going to be my favorite bodyguard.” He said patting on his shoulder- just for Grant to push his arm away: it wasn’t violent like before, as if Grant knew he didn’t do it on purpose. “Personal space. Right,” Tony said rising his hand. “Sorry, but it's just strange since you were the one hugging me like a teddy bear during the attack at the hotel.” 

Something changed on Grant’s expression, that seemed to tense again. “I was trying to help you.” 

“So… No touchy feelings unless I’m dying?” 

“If you don't mind.” 

“I don't... What if you’re the one dying, though? Am I allowed to help you or I have to watch you bleed to death?” Tony asked, and, surprisingly, he was gifted with another little smile. 

Grant smiled a bit and simply said, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Tony didn’t insist. There was something strange about the man that saved his life, and that has now become his bodyguard… Many things he wanted to ask, but that was for another day.


End file.
